politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokkenjima
Welcome to Rokkenjima. The Golden Witch extends her heartfelt greetings. First, please put yourself at ease. There is nothing too difficult to think about. Accept entirely, silently, the events to happen. That is all that is asked of you. Rokkenjima '''is an island nation originally located in the Izu Island Chain, part of Tokyo Prefecture. The nation existed on Orbis under the leadership of Erika Furudo up until the Rokkenjima Explosion Accident. After almost eight months, the nation was re-established under the leadership of Eva-Beatrice, after arriving from the planet of Digiterra. Cities of Rokkenjima Evatrice The capital of Rokkenjima, and also its largest city. This is where Eva-Beatrice resides and the location of the interstellar teleporter that leads to Digiterra. Evatrice has a population of around 123,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #1. Erika-shi Modeled after the nation's capital on Digiterra. This coastal city is the home to the nation's largest shipping port. This is also where new immigrants enter the country. Erika-shi has a population of around 123,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #2. Alcamoth Rokkenjima's most technologically advanced city on Orbis. It floats above Eryth Sea as a result of the amount of Ether in the air. The only way to enter the city is by using teleportation pods located on hovering reefs throughout Eryth Sea. The city is Rokkenjima's only on Orbis, and serves as the location for all the nation's embassies. Alcamoth has a population of around 100,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #3. Beato-shi Modeled after the city of Beatograd on Digiterra. Beato-shi has a population of around 100,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #4. Virgilia-shi Modeled after the city of Virgilgrad on Digiterra. Virgilia-shi has a population of around 101,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #5. Hinamizawa A major city constructed just outside a small village. It is most known by the public for carrying an unusual disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. Hinamizawa has a population of around 100,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #6. Gaap-shi Named in honor of one of the 72 Great Demons and 33rd highest ranking earl of the underworld, Gaap. Although it produces nothing special compared to the nation's other cities, it is one of the fastest-growing cites in Rokkenjima. Gaap-shi has a population of around 100,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #7. Government The '''Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. Its Orbis branch is currently made up of Eva-Beatrice, Saeko Ami, Natsume Maemi, Kasaya Mizuki, and Kihara Tomoko. The Council, having absolute authority over the nation, makes the need for multiple political parties irrelevant and as such do not exist in Rokkenjima. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, was brought to Orbis from Digiterra. It is commanded by the Endless Sorcerer, Ushiromiya Battler. It is one of few armed forces on Orbis to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy, all under the command of Ushiromiya Battler. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power. Aurora Bombs Aurora Bombs are Rokkenjima's main weapons of mass destruction. Instead of Uranium, these weapons use a magical resource from the Meta World known as Aurora07151129. As such, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation. The weakest ones yield what would be 140 Mt worth of TNT, and the strongest ones yield what would be 300 Mt worth of TNT. Resources After a thorough search of the Meta World by the Witch Council, hundreds of useful resources were discovered. Some of which include: * Aurora07151129 - used for Aurora Bombs * Delta02 - no information currently available * Ether - it has the capability of providing clean energy to cities, and may also be used to power military vehicles. The resource has been in use nationwide as of February, 2016. When released into the air, Ether can cause certain objects to float. Taking advantage of this ability, the city of Alcamoth was constructed. Rokkenjima also makes use of resources naturally found on Orbis. After magical energy was greatly weakened on the planet, the resource Ragnite was discovered. Being unable to use any magical resources to further power its military, Rokkenjima used Ragnite as a substitute. The resource itself has many different uses, from powering cities, fuel, and even medicine. Trade of this resource has been restricted by the Witch Council, although it was stated that the nation may be selling it to its allies in the near future. Meta The planet of Meta was created by the Witch Council, following their decision to completely leave Orbis and create their own planet, thus escaping from all the trivial matters plaguing the planet. The planet is roughly the same size as Orbis, and is located the same distance away from the sun. The environment of Meta is also very similar to that of Orbis, having continents and oceans. As the planet was created by the Witch Council, it falls under the protection of Eva-Beatrice's Territory Lord power, and as such is completely manipulable by her. Meta is also under the divine protection of the Witch Senate, with only those invited by either the Council or Senate being able to visit. Meta is home to the majority of Rokkenjima's population with over 80% residing there. Rokkenjima has since returned to Orbis, having established the city of Alcamoth in the chain of islands located between the countries of Sweden and Finland known as the Åland Islands. Citizens of Rokkenjima are allowed to freely visit Alcamoth should they wish. Citizens are only permitted to visit Rokkenjima's allies of Sweden and Finland on Orbis, however. Most information regarding Meta is being withheld by the Witch Council. Citizens who visit Alcamoth or other countries are not allowed to speak of the planet outside of what the Council has decided to reveal to those of Orbis. Currently, all that has been revealed about Meta is a view of the capital city of Evatrice, and various pictures showing the planet's natural environment, as well as a map of the planet. Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages